Would You Just Look At Her?
by Thorne Lockehart
Summary: One-shot spin-off of "Beauty Devine." Finn/OC


_**A/N: Um...hi, guys c: *hides* Yeah, it's me again, with a one-shot. Snippet from "Beauty Devine." From Finn's point of view during "Prom Queen." And kind of AU because of well, yeah. Carmen Defoe does not get her way in this one-shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own except Sam and Jana. Everyone else goes to their rightful owners.**_

_**Summary: After the accident, she was an inspiration at prom. "Would you just **_**look _at her?"_**

* * *

_She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_Backstreet Boys — Helpless When She Smiles_

* * *

It was his first thought when he arrived to the Devine household to pick her up.

_Would you just look at her?_

She'd always been beautiful to him, but this took it to a new high. Her short red hair was now black again and curled neatly with a comb pulling the sides back and out of her face. She'd accentuated her pretty baby-blue eyes with smoky eyeshadow and lined with dark eyeliner.

Kurt was the fashion expert so Finn had no idea what brand or what kind the dress was, but it was purple and she looked could see the healing scar from her stitches on her head but she looked like she was trying to forget that as she walked (stumbled, but that was her normal lack of everyday balance. And, you know, a head injury) down the stairs in a pair of strapped, silver heels. He could smell her as she reached one of the lower steps but stood there so she could see eye-to-eye with him.

_Would you just look at her? _

His brave girlfriend. His hands slid around her narrow waist, forgetting the corsage for a moment. Yeah, Rachel had helped him pick it out because he totally sucked at flowers and didn't want Sam to hate it.

"Don't do anything funny while I get the camera," were the words he barely heard her father utter as he walked away.

Then she giggled, blushing a little to match her pink lips. "You look really handsome in that tux," she said, her tone slightly shy.

_Would you just look at her?_

The words tumbled out of his mouth as he looked up at her in surprise. This was for him. _She _was for him and that thought was once again repeating in his mind.

_Just look at her! _

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Oh, right, corsage. He had no clue what the name of the flower was but it was purple and the ribbon was a light blue. Rachel said it would match her eyes and it worked because he wasn't so good at putting stuff like that into words. He held it up and opened it. Sam's fingers trailed across the petals delicately, her expression soft.

"It's so _pretty_," she breathed. It should go on her wrist about now, Finn supposed, so he took one of her hands and slid it on with big hopes of it going on smoothly and he didn't like, bunch her fingers or anything to ruin the moment. Then she smiled and it brought his fuzzy mind back to his original thought.

_Would you just look at her?_

It took him a minute to find words that were actually coherent because he hadn't been sure she was going to even be out of a coma by prom, let alone standing in front of him and looking beautiful. 'Hot' was a label rarely used on her because yeah, she was hot sometimes, but most importantly, she was _beautiful _to him. And a few other guys, but he preferred to not think of them.

"There's also a silk one Rachel helped me make so you'll have something to remember this night by. This one's gonna wilt eventually, but you'll need something to remind you of prom," he finally explained. Then he felt her hands on his shoulders and her lips on his in a chaste kiss. She tasted like cinnamon and cotton candy all together in some sweet, spicy mixture and he really, really liked it.

"All I need is you and I'm just fine," she murmured before kissing him again. She smelled and tasted so good and she was _right in front of him. _

This almost didn't happen. Briefly, his mind went back to when he found her broken on the blood-soaked pavement and not breathing. That seemed like so long ago and so irrelevant because she was alive. His brave girl with nine lives. She obviously had a lot of living left to do and he'd be her protector.

They pulled away when a flash made them both jump and her jaw set.

"Really, Daddy? And I thought Shasta was a moment-killer!" she snapped in irritation. Sam's head turned but all Finn could see was her.

_Just look. Seriously. She's so beautiful._

Donald Devine was scary as shit and Finn was not about to disobey him.

"I said no funny business."

Sure, Sam was his only remaining daughter, but it wasn't like Finn was going to grope her on the staircase when he wasn't looking.

Though, the thought is now really tempting and she'd let him do it in the past...

"Disposable cameras are so obsolete," Sam complained, pulling Finn out of his reverie. His hands had somehow gotten back around her waist and she was now so close to him. "I bought you a really nice camera for your birthday. Where's that?"

That seemed to quiet down the Colonel because he pointed his finger at them and repeated the no funny business thing.

Finn valued his life too much to disobey him.

Except to kiss her because if she fought her way back from a drug-induced fantasy and be with him, then he should at least kiss her. That, and it felt really good. She commented about being late before but he blocked it out.

"Daddy, can you get me the boutonniere out of the fridge, please?" she called.

"The what?" Donald said back.

"The box with the flower in the cold place!"

"I know what a fridge is, genius!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He is such a moment-killer."

* * *

Everyone seemed to voice his original thought as they walked into prom together. Sam couldn't stand up too much or over-exert herself and needed to sit down a lot or lean into him when she needed to. Finn preferred it that way.

_"Would you just look at her?" _Everyone seemed to whisper that to each other. Some in awe, some in jealousy.

He felt a sense of pride as they walked through the gym and that pride felt good. After a couple heartbreaks, this was his first relationship that didn't end because they couldn't say no to Puck.

Of course, Puck and Sam teased each other but it was harmless. For once, he wasn't worried about his best friend either getting his girlfriend pregnant or making out with her. Sam viewed Puck as a friend and it would stay that way.

Even Puck said it, though.

_Look at her._

It was all he did during prom, honestly. When they sang together, when she danced with Jana and a few of the girls from glee club...he just looked at her. She was so beautiful and his.

Thank God she didn't freak out when he said that. All she did was smile proudly, take his hand, and say he was hers, too, then. Lots of girls were into playing the field or whatever and he was glad she wasn't like that.

He spotted her standing by the punch bowl with Orion, Miss P's nephew and he said something that made her tilt her head back and laugh.

_Just look at her. Why wasn't every eye in the freaking world on her?_

"She looks good," came Jesse's quiet remark from behind him. Finn was about grit his teeth and demand to know what he meant by that when he saw the admiration after looking over his shoulder. Not want. Admiration. "You're good for her, you know. I'd rather you be with her than Carlos Fuentes."

"Why's that?" he asked instead. Because now he was really, really curious. Jesse St. James adored Sam like a little sister so he was pretty interested in why he thought a "Neanderthal football jock and mediocre male lead" was good enough for her, even better for her than CJ.

"She's not angry anymore. She's still sad, but she's not angry. That's all anyone's ever wanted for her."

It took him till now to realize what the hell he meant. Finn knew about Sam's sadness at her sister's death, but he never pegged her for angry. For God's sake, the girl cracked up at banjo music and listened to Disney music.

"Thanks, I guess," he managed to reply. He was still kind of...surprised at the compliment, considering he'd used the words "knuckle-dragger" and "club-wielder" to describe him in the past. And lots of other words he didn't care to revisit the memory of.

Finally, he spoke the words he'd been thinking all night.

"Would you just look at her?"

His tone was awestruck, but soft. He could only see her. Her nose scrunched up with her smile when something wasn't quite funny enough to laugh and he loved it. That was what was happening now when Orion said something to her.

Now that Finn's looked at her, he doesn't plan on stopping.


End file.
